Mechanics of the Heart
by Razing-Phoenix
Summary: A story about love that grows between A Princess and a Fonloving Noble. Fluff will come! [I'm no good with summaries...] Credit to my brother who came up with the Title.


Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of the Abyss. Sigh… I wish I did though.

Author's Notes: I was inspired by _And__the Clock Struck Twelve _by Seraphim Starlight to write a fanfic, so here it is. It's been a while since I wrote something…

* * *

**Mechanics of the Heart**

Chapter 1: Surprises

-

* * *

-

Natalia opened her eyes and looked about her room. The sun was up. Another day, another tiresome look around Baticul. She sighed to herself. It's not that she hated walking around the town entertaining the people with her visits, actually she loved it, it's was just become so tedious. The same thing everyday, she was bound to get bored of it eventually. Not to mention she hadn't been in her greatest mood for the past month. Sleep doesn't seem to bless her anymore. Her thoughts just wonder as she lies in her bed, waiting for the sweet embrace of sleep. But she's left to thirst for her dreams. The Princess of Kimlasca sighed and started to get ready for the day ahead of her.

A small knock came from outside her bedroom door. "Your highness, it's time to go."

It was one of the maids. "Yes, yes. I shall be there soon." Natalia hated formal speech. How she longed for the old days. She let out a sigh and let her hair down. She had been trying to figure out how she would wear it, but she decided that down would be best, not to mention a lot yes. She put a barrette into her hair, did some touch ups to her make-up and left her room. It was going to be a long day.

-------------------------------

Light filled the dark room as a figure entered the room. A servant was calling from down the hall, but Natalia couldn't care less. She shut the door and scanned her room. She had to admit, her room was quite beautiful in the moonlight.

Pulling the barrette out of her hair, she tossed it onto her bed and headed over to her dresser. Pulling out a few items, the Princess started removing her make-up. As she applied the foul smelling lotion to a pad she stared up into the moon. "I wonder what everyone else is doing…" She placed the pad to her cheek and started to rub away the concoction she had placed against her skin fifteen hours earlier. She continued to rub her skin. It always amazed her how hard it was to remove her make-up. Sure it lasted through the day, but it was a pain to remove at night.

A knock came from her door. Don't these people ever leave her alone? "Yes? What is it?"

A low, husky voice spoke from behind the wooden barricade. "His majesty wishes to speak with you. He is in his room." Loud steps were heard signaling that the guard had returned to his post.

Natalia looked into the mirror. She wasn't even halfway done removing the almost permanent make-up. She shook her head and said, "I'll go see what Father wants. I'll finish removing my make-up later." She stepped out into the artificially lit hallway and made her way toward her father's room. Along the way maids and butlers were staring at her strangely, half of her face was could be seen through the thick, tough layer of make-up but the other half was still concealed by the mask.

Finally the Princess had reached her destination. She opened the door slowly. "Father?" She spotted him sitting at the end of his table, going over some important notes. She walked closer to him before he noticed she was there.

"Ahh, Natalia, my dear daughter." The King of Kimlasca put the papers down and gave Natalia a hug. "You may be wondering why I have asked for you."

"Yes. Of course."

King Ingobert looked her in the eyes as he spoke to her. "Well, the reason why I've asked for you is because, I'm worried about you. You seem detached, or should I say, uninterested. You don't seem to be engaged in your role as a princess. Your duty requires you to be fully aware of the situations plaguing the people of our beloved country. What, may I ask, is wrong?" He awaited her answer.

"I'm sorry father. I didn't mean to make you worry, but I've just been thinking about the past and-"

He cut her off. "Say no more. I'll inform everyone tomorrow that you'll be taking a vacation for a couple weeks. They will understand."

Natalia was surprised by what her father had said. "B-but father!"

"Natalia, everyone needs a break once and awhile. Even me!" He laughed to himself. "Now then, go back to your room and get some sleep. You leave for Grand Chokmah in the morning."

The Princess smiled. "Father! Thank you!" She threw her arms around him in a big hug. "But wait… Grand Chokmah?" She was confused. Most of her friends were working in Daath, and Grand Chokmah wasn't exactly the best vacation spot. Though she had to admit, it did have its charm.

"Yes, Grand Chokmah. Now off you go." The king smiled to himself as he shooed his daughter out of the room.

As Natalia strolled leisurely back to her bedroom she thought about all of her friends. She sighed sadly. "The only ones I'll meet in Grand Chokmah are Jade and Guy." She opened her door and sat back down in front of the mirror she had been using earlier. "But, knowing him, the Colonel is most likely to busy to talk to me. And besides he doesn't exactly like small talk." She returned to her previous job of removing her make-up. "And Guy… he'd most likely be to afraid to talk with me." She rubbed her face harder. The make-up peeled away. Her conversation with herself continued. "No. Knowing Guy he'd probably talk with me anyway, even if he is afraid. That's just how he is."

Finally she had accomplished her task and quickly changed into her nightgown. Natalia stretched and laid on top of her comforters. She yawned and closed her eyes. "But… why… Grand Chokmah." And finally, after so many days of restless nights, sleep had finally found her.

-------------------------------

"Haaaaah…" a golden haired swordsman sighed as he set down his current project. He rubbed his eyes, stretched, and looked out the window next to him. What time was it? How long has he been working? It didn't matter, it's not like he needed to do much in the morning. It would be a slow day. Again. He stood and headed for his bed. Should he change? Nah, he was too tired.

The young swordsman collapsed onto the bed and closed his eyes. His mind wondered, and it didn't take him long to start thinking about the past. It has been over three years since he and his companions saved the world from certain destruction, it was a hard time to live in, but now he missed those days. Just two months ago one of his companions, a fellow swordsman and closest friend, had returned after being missing for almost 3 years. He thought of the happiness the six of them felt after finally being reunited. The past month had been slow, nothing had happened. And it seemed as if his friends were to busy to "hang out".

He sighed again and thought no more, sleep had finally come.

-------------------------------

A knock came from the door. "Guy! Guy!? I know you're in there."

The young swordsman shifted a little and groaned.

Another knock. "Guy! Hurry up! It's already noon and you're going to be late!"

Guy's eyes opened slowly as he shielded them from the blinding light of the sun. Why was Noelle waking him? They didn't have anything to do that day. He started to drift back into the comforting hands of sleep. Another knock. But that wasn't going to happen.

Guy sat up and rubbed his eyes. He stood and stretched and opened the door. "What is it Noelle? I thought we didn't have any work today." He may have become a noble of Malkuth during, and after, the events three years ago but his only jobs consisted of examining Fon machines and walking "his majesties" rappigs.

"Well I just received notice that we have a job down at he port. So let's go!" Noelle grabbed Guy's arm and pulled him out into the afternoon light. It was a warm day, but at that moment he was cold. A shiver ran down his spine and he started to shake. Pulling his arm roughly away from Noelle's grip he slid back a few feet. His gynophobia had kicked in.

"D-don't touch me!"

"Well I wouldn't have to if you would get moving. Now let's go." She turned away and headed for the port. "Besides, it woke you up didn't it?"

Guy trotted after her, "y-yeah. Thanks." He rubbed the back of his head. "I was up late working on a Fon machine I found. I think-" Noelle had stopped and was staring at him. "W-what?!" Guy backed away.

Noelle scanned him. He was wearing his usual orange jacket, whit shirt, dark trousers and his, always present, sword belt. "Aren't you going to change first? You look kind of scruffy."

"Ohh. Uhh… no. I'm fine."

Noelle looked him over one more time. "OhhhKaaaay. Anyway." The young pilot shrugged and started off again.

"So, is it something big?" Guy was wondering what it was they were going to look at, and if need be fix.

"Let's just say it's a big surprise. Something I know you'll enjoy."

"Awesome!"

Noelle smiled to herself. Guy always got like this when their job involved looking at large, old or expensive Fon machines.

-------------------------------

"Hey! Luke! Watch where you're stepping! Jeez." A teen girl was pouting as her red headed friend clumsily stepped down from their craft.

"Sorry Anise, but it's kind of hard to see through all this luggage." He finally made it safely onto the hard, cold surface of the port, "why'd you bring so many bags anyway? We're only staying for a couple days."

"A girl has got to be prepared. You never know what could happen." She smiled to herself, "besides what else would I put all the valuables, which I'm going to be looting, in? They seriously aren't going to carry them selves around."

"Anise!" A beautiful young melodist stepped down from their ship. "Don't even think about it! We're here to visit, not loot the whole city of all it's worth." She flicked her hair and turned to the red head, "are you ok?" He seemed to be having trouble carrying all the items.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. I can manage." He shuffled a little. "Well, what are you guys standing around for? Let's go!" He started off toward the town.

Anise spotted two moving objects in the distance. "Hey look! It's Guy! Hey! Guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy!" She waved her arms franticly trying to draw his attention toward her. "Over here Guy!"

The golden haired swordsman was walking along side the blonde pilot as she led him toward the port. He looked up and smiled once he spotted his friends. He ran down to them, and without a word hugged their ship. "I can't believe you guys brought the Albiore!"

"Ahem! I see you haven't changed." The long haired melodist crossed her arms, "it's nice to see you."

Guy jumped up and scratched the back of his head. "S-sorry Tear. It's just…" He knew there weren't any excuses for what he did so he didn't even attempt to come up with something. "Hi…"

"Hey Guy!" From behind Anise jumped onto his back and gave him a big hug. "I've missed you, my 'noble' friend." She clung to him with a huge smile on her face, "so when are we going to get married? I've been waiting for so long!"

Guy started to shake. "G-get off of me…" He shoved the young girl off and stepped away, almost falling into the sea. "Y-you know th-that-"

Anise shrugged, "I know, I know. I forgot. Sorry." She turned her attention to the young pilot who seemed amused with the current situation, "so, Noelle, how have you been?"

Noelle turned her attention to the younger, darker haired girl. "I've been fine. But Guy can be a pain at times." She laughed to herself, "you never know what'll happen with him."

"H-hey!" Guy adjusted his footing. "Come on now, I can't be all that bad."

Anise looked over at him, than returned her attention to Noelle. "Anyway, I'm going to go ahead to the inn. I'll meet you guys there." She skipped off, whistling to herself.

"As carefree as ever." Noelle shook her head. "Tear. You guys should head to the inn as well. I don't think Luke can hold those things much long."

Tear sighed, "I guess." She turned to Guy. "We'll meet you there."

"Yup." He gave a smile. "Ohh! Wait! Before you leave… where's Natalia?" He hadn't seen her since he got there.

Luke spook up before Tear could. "Her 'Duty' has her stuck in Baticul. She couldn't make it." They continued on there way, talking to each other about something.

"Ohh… I see." Guy's heart sank, for some reason he had wanted to see her the most. It was a strange feeling.

"So… You miss her a lot, eh?" Noelle tipped forward closing the gap between her and Guy.

He stepped back a little. "Wha? Who?" He knew exactly who Noelle was referring to, but he didn't want to admit it.

"You know." Noelle stepped closer to him. "The princess."

"What? W-well of course I miss her." He stepped away from her again. "I haven't seen her in two months, so why wouldn't I miss her?"

Noelle let out a sigh, "men!" She walked off into the direction of the inn. Once she reached he stairs she turned and faced Guy. "Aren't you coming?" He had been standing, staring blankly at the ground, engulfed in his thoughts.

"Y-yeah." He followed her up the road, still thinking about the talented archer who wouldn't be greeting him when he got there. He sighed heavily and entered the dimly lit inn.

* * *

There. Chapter one is complete! I hope you liked it. Sorry if it was kind of short. ; Chapter two will be up soon… I think. Ohh yeah! Review please! . 


End file.
